E-123 Omega vs Vile
Robots Of The Future. Omega_vs_Vile.jpg E-123_Omega_VS_Vile.png Slide148.JPG|MORTALKOMBATPS2FAN Omega_vs_Vile_S4.png Omega_vs_Vile.png e_123_omega_vs_vile_death_battle_by_yakolou-d9r4vyc.png ' 'DISCRIPTION Sonic Vs Megaman X! Which robot warrior will come out on top? 'INTRO' SSS13: Through the years, plenty of robots have appeared. Even Metal Sonic and Zero, now an indirect rematch. SSS13: E-123 Omega,One Dr. Eggman's ultimante Creations. SSS13: And Vile, Sigma's right hand man. SSS13: I'm SSS13 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'OMEGA SSS13: As the 24th and last of the E seires, E-123 Omega was made to guard Shadow The Hedgehog when he was in cryostasis on the space colony ark. SSS13:Omega may have been made to prevent shadow from escaping, but for some strange reason he was deactivated. Then Rouge The Bat snuck into the base that shadow and omega were in, and acidently woke up omega and shadow. Then shadow and omega fought, and rouge calmed them down and made them talk about their problems. It somehow worked and team dark was formed. SSS13: As omega was made to guard someone as powerful as shadow, he had to have amazing weapons in his arsenal. Omega's standard attack is the omega shot, a machine gun like attack. He has flamethrowers that burn at somwhere around 2,178 degres fahrenheit. And missale launchers that fire homing and cluster misseles. SSS13: Omega's ultimante attack is the Beam Cannon, a Powerful laesre that deals heavy damage and stuns his foe for 6 seconds. Omega's beam cannon is powerful enough to damage shadow the hedgehog,metal sonic,mephiles and even Ilibus. SSS13: Omega has the stats to back up his claim that he is the ultimate E-series robot. He can shatter massive boulders with a single strike, he is fast enough to keep up with shadow with his boosters, and he can survive island level attacks and be relativly okay.But Omega's best duribility feat is from when he survived the wrath of the flames of desturction,Ilibis. SSS13: Omega even defeated Mephiles The Dark(Barely)! SSS13: However, Omega is far from unstoppable.Omega is very arrogant and he constantly underestimates his foes,no matter how strong they prove themselves to be, he is also a poor stratigest and is very reckless. SSS13: Omega has a horrible targeting system, which is why he uses so many cluster/widespread missiales,which are usually very,very inaccurate,as they usually miss their targets. SSS13: But overall, Omega is a powerful robot with a few noteable weaknesses and he is considered the Ultimate E-Series Robt for a Reason. E-123 Omega: I am Omega, the ultimate E-series Robot! ' 'VILE SSS13: In the year 21xx a new breed of robots were created. These robots were named reploids, humananiod robots., But they went all skynet on their creators thanks to a virus called the Mavrick virus. It made them go insane and very vilonet. The government sent out a task force of reploids to stop the mavrick virus, this task force being led by a Reploid by the name of Sigma. And one of sigma's top hunters was a repolid by the name of Vile. SSS13: Despit how he looks, Vile is not Boba Fett. Vile is a very skilled and very ruthless, making him feared even by his best friends. But no matter what he did, Vile could never out shine his rival, the Legendary Reploid, X. SSS13: When Sigma was taken over by the Mavrick virus, Vile was eventually taken over by the virus as well, now working with Sigma again this time in Sigma's rebellion against the humans. SSS13: Vile weilds many diffrent weapons, like his signatre shoulder cannon, the Front runner which can paralyze his targets for long periods of time. Vile also weild the vulcan arm cannon, a gun that rapid fires small roundsof plasma that peirce through seritanium like its nothing. Seritanium is said to be 17.5 times stronger than titanium. the max strength for a 1-inch thick peice of titanium is 64,000psi. This would put Seritanium's Minimum output of duriblity at somwhere around 11,200,00psi. ''' '''SSS13: Vial can costomise the frount runner and Vulacn to shoot elemintal rounds,like ice, fire, and electricity. SSS13: Vile also has a varity of knee bombs, which make for a powerful sneak attack. SSS13: Vile also wears the ride armor, a powerful suit of armor that grants vile a boost in strebgth speed and duriblity. The armor can even withstand Lava. SSS13: Vile also has a pair of thrusters in his back that don't grant flight, but they do increase his speed/agility greatly. SSS13: Vile's arsenal is so big, that I will only give him 9 weapons for this match. ARM WEAPONS SSS13: First up is an upgrade for the vulacn, called the Triple 7. Vile's Vulacn gets a boost in speed and power. SSS13: Next up is Popcorn Demon. This Missile splits into three smaller missiles that fly in a random pattern. SSS13: And Finally The Golden Right is Rocket punch that suffers from poor range, but it is by far vile's most powerful rocket arm. SHOULDER WEAPONS SSS13: First up for cannons is the Fatboy. This is Vile's most powerful Cannon, but it takes a lot of time to recharge. SSS13: Next is the Necro Burst, Vile's most powerful laser weapon. The weapon uses all of vile's energy and renders him immoble for 12 seconds. SSS13: Last but not least is Marooned Tomahawk, a Powerful cutter that can pass through objects and walls. LEG WEAPONS SSS13: Fist up for Leg weapons is the Bang Away Bomb. This bomb when dropped creates a ground traveling wave of fire that can melt Seritanium. SSS13: Up next is the Sword Bouquet, A wave of energy that travels along the ground. SSS13: And finally we have the Burning Drive, A gigantic ball of fire that uses near by oxygen as fuel. SSS13: Vile Also has some abilites that are not offensive. These include: *'The Frozen Castle- An armor upgrade that halves all damage that Vile takes.' *'Speed Devil- A Speed upgrade that doubles Vile's speed.' SSS13: Vile has Tanked Solar system destroying blasts form the likes of X, Zero and Axl. Vile has also moved and reacted at Faster Than Light or FTL speeds. SSS13: But Despite all of these amazing feats and weapons Vile still has weaknesses. Such as the fact that despite having shown himself to be tactical in the past, Vile usally lets his anger get the best of him, meaning his arsenal is easy to counter by calmer and more strarigeic opponents. But over all Vile is a very powerful warrior and has earned the rank of SA in sigma's army. Vile: I'll make you understand! You will know that I am the one who holds the key to the future!" ' 'SET SSS13: All Right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'FIGHT' ( Cues: Infection Perfection - Brandon Yates ) Central Highway Sonic The Hedgehog closed his eyes in defeat. Vile had beaten him. Vile fired his paraylisis beam and hit sonic in the chest with the beam. The hedgehog screamed in pain, before falling unconsious, fully paralyzed. With the blue rat out of the way vile could go back to following X. ???: Stop Evildoer! Vile: Huh? ???: I am E-123 Omega. You hurt my friend, and have caused massive destruction to this city. Vile: Leave me alone before you get on my bad side. ''' '''Omega: I refuse. Leave sonic alone now! Vile: Fine. Have it your way. I will crush you! FIGHT!!! Omega fired a his pellet gun at vile. Vile walked through the pellets like they were nothing, as they pinged of him harmlessly. ''' '''Vile: If you want to hurt me, mabey you should up you fire power. Omega: Fine! Omega pointed his arm at Vile and launched a cluster of missiles. Vile pointed his vulcan at the cluster and fired. Vile's attack tore through Omega's onslaught with ease, a few of the bullets hitting omega, making small holes in is armor. Omega: Gahhh! Vile: Popcorn Demon! Vile shot a large missle at omega, Which omega counted with anouther cluster of missiles. when the missles struck each other the resulting exploision blew both omega and vile backwards. Omega flew back into a car, but he managed to get rather unharmed. Vile landed next to his trusty ride armor. ''' '''Vile: Sweet! Vile jumped into the cockpit of the armor and began to pilot it. Omega swithched his missile launcer for his dual flame throwers. Omega activated his boosters and began to rush towards Vile at alarming speeds. Vile pointed his vulcan at omega. Vile switched his regular vulcan out for the Triple 7. Vile took aim and fired at omega. Omega dodged, much to vile's suprise. Omega had now made it to the Vile. Omega unleashed hell on Vile, fireing his flame thrower right in the Mavrick's face. Vile screamed,but soon began to laugh. Vile: You really thought that would work on me? Vile: I'll hand it to you, not many could have dodged my Triple 7. But this is where you end. Omega knew his enemy was sireous now. Omega quickly switched to his laser blaster and began to charge it. Omega knew all he needed to win was a single omega blast, but landing it was not going to be easy. ''' '''Vile switched to the Necro Burst. Vile fired it at omega while he was still charging. Omega finished caharging just in the nic of time. Omega fired the omega blast, hitting the Necro burst head on. KKKKKKAAAAABOOOOOM!!!!! Central Highway was a wreck. all the buildings were destoyed, and the cars street lights and the street its self were gone. Just gone. There was nothing left. Shadow and rouge arrived on the scene, horrified at the sheer destruction. Two figures stirred in the smoke. One of them looked like Omega!? And he looked bad. The other robot was not moving. Omega: Stay back! This is my fight! Shadow: Omega, did you do this? Omega: Sort of. Rouge: Who's the other guy? And is he not moving? Omega: I don't know, but He hurt sonic and caused massive destruction, so I took care of him. Vile: You Damned rust bucket! I'll kill you! Vile suddenly lept into the air and pointed his knee downwards at omega. A small cavity opened in his knee and a small bomb dropped out. The bomb struck omega, and expolded on contact. Omega's Arm flew off of his body with a loud ''CRACK!'' Vile pointed his fist at omega and fired at omega while screaming Vile: Golden Right! This punch tore omega clean in half, and Vile began to laugh evily. ''' '''Omega: I'm sorry sonic. shadow. rouge. and everyone else, I'm sorry. He is to strong. I can't beat him. Vile: FatBoy! Omega closed his eyes and accepted defeat. Vile fired Fat Boy. The gigantic blast of energy completly decentigrated omega's remains. Vile Began to laugh again. Vile: Who's next? Shadow: Damn you, you Bastard! I'll Kill you! Rouge: Shadow, that might not be the best idea. let's go and regroup. Dr. Eggman can rebuild him. Shadow: Fine. You Are A Dead Robot if I ever see you again. Vile: Yeah, right. K.O. ' ' ' 'RESULTS SSS13: Ouch. that looked painful. Omega lost for a lot of reasons. First of all omega and vile were not tactitions in any shape or form, but Omega did plan a little bit more than vile, so point for Omega. But sadly for omega he was badly out classed in every other catagory. Vile's vulcan's maximum output is 560,000 tons. Omega's max output out of all of his weapons is 96 tons,this strength going to the omega laser. So, strength gose to Vile. As for duribility, solar system level duriblity is far greater than Island level duriblity, so Duriblity also gose to Vile. Speed was a close catagory, but once again Vile takes it. Shadow is a very fast creature, but He is actually slower than Zero and or X. Consider this. Shadow has shown himself to be on par with sonic in terms of speed. Sonic's fastest speed is somewhere around 300,675,006 Millon MPH or about 45% of the speed of light. So, Omega is around 45% of the speed of light at his fastest. SSS13: Vile moved on par with X's Nova dash, an attack that is said to be faster than light. Light speed is 671,568,000 Millon MPH. Vile out sped and reacted to this attack, putting his top speed at around two times faster than light. Point for Vile. SSS13: Looks Like Omega Got VILElated. SSS13: The Winner is Vile. '' Vile-Preview.png|The Winner Is Vile. '' 'NEXT TIME' 'POLL' Do you agree with the outcome of this match? Yes No I agree with the results, but not the reasoning Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018